


The bestman

by fallenangelme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelme/pseuds/fallenangelme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek ficlet, based on tumblr prompt<br/>It's Scott and Alison's wedding, Stiles is there for his brother. He's happy, but he can't stop to wonder for how long. Derek is there to wash off his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bestman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely filipaislostintheworldoffandoms on tumblr. here is her prompt: can you write sterek at allison and scott's weding? whatever you like, dancing or just talking in a corner, but established relationship?

Today was the big day. After years of breaking up and getting back together, having to face all the supernatural craziness, Allison and Scott were finally getting married. And as a good brother, Stiles obviously was the best man. He was standing on the altar by Scott left side and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous. Okay, maybe a lot. He didn’t even know why, probably cause it felt weird to have things finally going on a normal flow. Stiles kept bouncing on his heels, glancing around as something would come out of nowhere just to ruin the night. He looked through the sea of people sitting, practically everyone they knew was there, a lot of people from their out high school, Scott’s pack. Between the members of the pack, Stiles finally found who he was looking for. Derek. He was absolutely stunning in his well cut tux. Derek saw that Stiles was uneasy and smiled at him reassuring. The boy automatically rested with the small action and nodded at werewolf, looking for comfort. He gave an small nod back and all the worries were gone just like that. If there was anyone in this world Stiles trusted to take care of him and those who he cared about was Derek. Their exchange was interrupted by the sound of the orchestra playing and Allison started walking through the aisle. She looked breath taking and the look on Scott’s face said more than a thousand words. They were so happy and it was infectious. Stiles caught himself wandering if him and Derek would ever have the chance to go through this moment, to be this happy. They were together for a while now, and Stiles was never so sure about anything in his life as he was about his love for the werewolf, although such words never were said between the two of them.

After the ceremony, they all went to the reception. The party was great and everybody was there. In fact, it was so crowded that Stiles didn’t seem to find Derek anywhere. He was almost giving up searching when someone thug his arm roughly, making him spin.  
"Hey! What the -" he started to say, but was stopped by a pair of lips pressing quickly on his.  
"Hello you too. I know you’re the best man, but I wouldn’t mind a bit of attention.." Derek faced him with his most charming smirk and his never ending sass.  
"Hey baby, I’m sorry, I was just looking for you, actually" he stepped closer and locked his arms around Derek’s neck. The smug smile turned softer and somewhat adoring, facing the boy, no, man now that he loved spending his time with.  
"You looked worried earlier, is everything ok?" He searched Stiles’ face looking for any signs of worries or hurt. Stiles only tilted his head foward, making their foreheads press against each other.  
"I’m alright, everything is alright. It is just… This feels so… surreal?"  
"How so?" By this time, both man were slowly dancing, moving to the sound of the music in a automatic pace, not even thinking about it.  
"It’s just.. I don’t know. I mean, when do we ever catch a break? It seems like at all times something is only waiting to ruin things and bad things happen all the time, but everyone is finally happy now and I can’t help to wait what bad thing will happen next” the boy’s eyes were shut tight as he said it, hoping that his worries were not going to become true. He only opened them when the werewolf stopped abruptly, taking a step back, forcing Stiles to stare at him.  
"You’re wrong."  
"I’m wrong?" He tilted his head in confusion. The hell was he talking about.  
"You are. Yeah, we do go through lots, but it’s not always bad things. I mean, we happened, right? That’s a good thing. Actually, I’m happy a great deal of the time…”  
"You are?"  
"Of course I am. You make me happy, Stiles." He took a step closer and whispered "Happy as I hadn’t been in a long time" then kissed the boy lovingly and chaste on the lips. "I’m sorry if you are not, tho." With that, he stepped back again and tried to leave, but a hand clutch to his arm stopping him.  
"Derek, wait." he threw his arms around the larger man and hugged him tight, keeping him from going anywhere. "Of course we’re a good thing. A great thing! And damn if I’m not happy with you. It’s just that it’s never been easy, I’m not expecting it to be now. But I’ve never said it was not worth it."  
Derek tried to free him self of the hold, but Stiles didn’t let go. “Stiles” he tried again. “What?” Was the only thing that the boy replied.  
"Stiles, look at me." Derek’s voice was commanding, reminding the time he was an Alpha, but it was the only way to make Stiles listen to him. Carefully the smaller man let go and stared into the greyish eyes in front of him.  
"I…. I love you, Stiles" the werewolf looked away with the confession, afraid of not being reciprocated. The boy stared for a moment.  
"What? You… You do? You do! Oh my.. That’s, that’s…" He didn’t finish the sentence, jumping on the man in front of him, placing kisses all over his face. "I love you too!" He said a bit loud and a couple of people around turned to see what was going on. The pair blushed on the attention and gave a nervous laugh, that soon became heart felt. They forgot everything and got caught in the connection between them. They loved each other. Everything was great.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work published here, and the first fic I've written in a while. English is not my first and this was un-beta. I'm so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
